okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Idate
'Idate '(イダテ) is a humanoid killer whale from Mogeko's series, Ice Scream. He also made a minor appearance in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea known only as "Orca". Appearance His skin is pale, and his sharp black eyes are often accompanied with a smirk, giving him a devious appearance. He has cropped black hair with two white ovals on both sides, giving him a more "orca-esque" appearance, along with a tall black dorsal fin on his head. He wears a black business suit and a grey shirt, which is occasionally accompanied with a black tie (as seen in his Wadanohara sprites), but he is often shown without it in his Ice Scream appearances. He also wears a pair of black pants, gloves, and shoes. He often is shown holding or smoking a cigarette. Personality Idate has shown a tendency to be very cruel and even fairly sadistic in his actions, often referring to beating up others as "playing" with them. He also appears to be a heavy smoker. In his Wadanohara appearance, he is noticeably derogatory towards sharks, calling them "stupid" and "just fish". He even goes so far as to attack Samekichi unprovoked in hopes of eating him. In spite of his belligerence, he has been shown to be helpful, such as when he helped Tatsumiya escape at Wadanohara's request, although he claimed that he had nothing else to do. In Ice Scream, he appears as the antagonist and often harasses the residents of Iceberg Isle, especially Rocma whom he appears to have a particularly unhealthy obsession with. He dismisses his niece, Nagi, as a mere child, and his elder brother Takama seems to disapprove of him. Background Appearances * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - minor character. * Ice Scream - antagonist. Relationships Family * Nagi - Niece. Nagi fervently loves him but Idate only sees her as a child.http://seichiinara.web.fc2.com/english/other/qna.html * Takama - They have yet to be seen interacting, but his elder brother seems to disapprove of him, even telling Nagi to keep away from him (as seen in Mogeko's LOG #1). Ice Scream Cast *Rock - Idate has a hateful relationship with Rock; nevertheless, he considers him a friend. They are smoking buddies, but Idate tends to talk about Rocma, much to Rock's obvious displeasure.http://seichiinara.web.fc2.com/english/icescream/02.html * Rocma - Enemy. Idate has an unhealthy obsession with her.http://vgperson.com/other/icescream/character.htm * Shirogane - Torturer. He beat him with a stick and stabbed him with an icicle, both on different occasions.http://seichiinara.web.fc2.com/english/icescream/05.html * Yukisada - Enemy. Tore off his arm and tried to eat him. Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Cast *Wadanohara - Attempted to eat her once as well (and was even successful in Bad End 1), but was subsequently defeated. Later, he fulfilled her request to assist Tatsumiya, although he brushed it off as simply having nothing else to do. *Samekichi - His one-time target. Due to Samekichi being a shark, he's naturally antagonistic towards him. *Old - Was defeated quickly at his hands after a request from Wadanohara to help Tatsumiya. *Tatsumiya - Assisted her in escaping from Old. Trivia * Idate appears to be one of Okegom's favorite characters, due to appearing in both Ice Scream and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, as well as a few of their illustrations. * His tail is a delicate area. * When he's sober, he can get a perfect score playing darts. However, while intoxicated, he can't even get one of the darts to hit the board. * He has been shown to have worn heart-patterned boxers at least once. * He is seen receiving cigarettes from Nekoyama in Ice Watching. * In one of the pictures drawn on Funamusea's site shows Satanick and Idate shaking hands. Quotes * "I'm just an Orca on a stroll." References Category:Ice Scream Category:Wadanohara Category:Characters Category:Animal/Other